Fantasy Meets Reality
by EnchantressAthea
Summary: When the Goddess Athea of another world is mistaken for Miss Katherine Swann, cousin of Elizabeth Turner, she discovers that one of the traitors of her world is poisoning her, she must go against all odds to save her. Can she do it?


Disclaimer: I own Athea, I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow or anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, they belong to Disney.

Chapter One: Imposter

Late that Monday afternoon in the Caribbean islands hooves rang throughout the town. Athea rode on one of the Governor's horses swiftly through the streets. She was trying to think of a way to tell the Governor, Elizabeth, and Will that she was not Katherine without frightening them. She had told them in clues, but they didn't seem to be able to put their finger on what she was trying to tell them. She had to think of a complete and convincing story without letting the whole truth slip or of her using witchcraft.  
Athea turned her head to the sea. She smiled at its beauty. The sun shone upon the ripples, waves splashed softly on the sand, and upon its aqua blue surface was the Black Pearl. She took a deep breath of the crisp ocean air and rode on.

Gulls cried in the sky. There was a slight breeze that caressed her hair. Athea caught herself and her thoughts returned to the situation at hand. Who was this Katherine anyway? And where in Merlin's name was she now? She couldn't have been in Nerindiell, or she would have known. Needless to say, this was extremely frustrating.

Suddenly, something caught her eye. Someone who resembled one of the Governor's new maids scurried around the corner with a parchment of some sort in her hand.

Athea tugged at the reins and the horse came to an abrupt halt. She quickly dismounted and silently approached the corner. There she stood, hardly breathing, listening intently for any noise besides her beating heart.

Then suddenly someone spoke. "What news, my young apprentice?" asked a deep and menacing voice. King Decaisis! How did he get here without the Emerald! Wait a moment… he had an apprentice?...  
"My Lord," answered a smooth female voice. A small moment of silence indicated that this girl was bowing to him. A rustle of paper was heard. She had given Decaisis the parchment. "I have yet to kill this Will Turner, but his wife is nigh death. The Governor is seemingly oblivious to everything. But I think that Katherine suspects me of something. Better yet, I don't think she's Katherine. If you ask me, My Lord, I think she's our goddess Athea."

"That is because she _is_ Athea, my apprentice. If she suspects you, you must try to befriend her, or she will never take her burning gaze off of your soul. But be extremely cautious, my dear. Now, what of Jack Sparrow and his crew?"

"I haven't even laid eyes on him, Master. I was thinking that after I killed those three, that I could sign up for a job on the ship and then assassinate Sparrow and his crew."

There was another brief moment of silence. Athea shuddered as she could just feel the wicked grin cross the evil wizard's face. The parchment must have been the apprentice's plan to murder Sparrow.

"Yes," he said in a silky voice full of sinister satisfaction, "Yes, well done, my young apprentice… very well thought out…"

"Forgive me, my Master, but I must take my leave."

"Very well. Well done, and keep poisoning Elizabeth."

There were flashes of light and a sudden stillness. Athea peeked around the corner. They were gone. She slowly backed away in horror and ran to the horse. She quickly mounted.

"Sarastia!" she commanded.

The horse shot off. She rode hastily back and many cried out as they got out of her way. The hooves pounded on the street as Athea's heart did in her breast. Adrenaline raced through her veins and her pulse was going a million miles an hour.

As they approached the house, Athea jumped off and rushed inside.

"WHERE'S ELIZABETH!" she demanded, forgetting to use a British accent.

Puzzled, a maid pointed at the living room. Athea ran into the room to find another maid about to give Elizabeth a drink.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" She swiped the cup out of her hands and it shattered on the floor, spilling tea everywhere. She turned furiously to the black haired maid. "I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" she shrieked at her. "YOU'RE DECAISIS' APPRENTICE, AREN'T YOU! AREN'T YOU!"

The young girl backed away into the wall in fear.

"TELL ME WHY YOU AND YOUR MASTER WANT THEM DEAD!"

She said nothing and only stared at her in sheer terror.

"TELL ME!" she repeated.

Still no answer.

Athea slapped her to the ground. "TELL ME YOUR NAME, YOU KAIRSH!"

"KATHERINE!" cried the Governor, "what on Earth are you doing!"

Athea did not reply and just glared at the maid.

"Go to your room, young lady!"

Athea was still for a moment. "I'm not finished with you yet!" she rasped at her in the Exaltre tongue. And she left.

_Kairsh is a curse/insult in Nerindiell_


End file.
